Shaving cream is available in a pressurized can or as a compound that is mixed with water to form a thick, soapy lather. Shaving cream enables the razor to cut hair more closely to the skin and provides protection to the skin during shaving. Comfort and a close shave are also enhanced by using warmed water and warmed shaving cream.
Mixing lather at the time of shaving is more time consuming and requires the use of additional utensils such as a cup to mix the shaving cream in and a brush for mixing the shaving cream and applying the lather. Pressurized cans are available that dispense the shaving cream as a lather. Using shaving cream from a pressurized can is more convenient as the lather is instantly provided without the time and effort for mixing or any additional utensils. Because shaving involves the use of water, the pressurized cans are often exposed to water and can rust or corrode. The rusted or corroded can then leaves stains wherever is placed. It is desirable to have a shaving cream dispenser that would contain pre mixed lather and be capable of floating in heated water to heat the shaving cream inside the dispenser.